Borrowed Desires
by thedeadpen
Summary: Kazahaya has been having some very odd cravings lately- for himself. Things get embarrassing, and potentially dangerous for him. Kakei knows what's behind it all, but will Rikuo figure it out? Idea taken from the side story at the end of volume 2.
1. Some confusion

Of course I don't own any of these characters, just the story line I'm dragging them through. I've only read volumes one and two, so if I make mistakes, I'll correct them as soon as I am better informed. Rated M for later events and male on male actions. If it's not your thing, you should probably leave.

* * *

Kazahaya carefully balanced three cases of empty jars and walked up the steps, grumbling under his breath. That stupid jerk Rikuo, of course he couldn't have brought the heavy boxes up earlier. And he'd conveniently picked a time when the shelves needed restocking to take his break.

He stopped as the top box wobbled precariously. Why couldn't that bastard have just grabbed one box before he left?

Once Kazahaya had cleared the stairs, he sighed with relief, thankful that he hadn't dropped a box. He leaned around his tower to see and narrowly missed colliding with a condom display.

However, his quick dodge unbalanced the boxes, and this time he didn't seem to be able to regain a sense of equilibrium. He staggered backwards in an attempt to save the swaying jars, but bumped into the very display he'd just avoided.

"Kazahaya, look out!" The shout came from near the door- Rikuo was just coming in from his break. It was too late. He lost his grip on all three boxes and fell on top of the condoms. The jars crashed on and around him, showering everything with a rain of broken glass.

"Idiot!" Kazahaya sat up, brushing glass from his face and clothing. He could feel several small cuts on his exposed skin, and when he placed a hand on the ground in an attempt to get up, a piece of glass pressed deep into his skin. He quickly lifted the hand, yowling in pain.

His cries grew in volume as he felt himself being lifted from behind by strong arms.

"Hey, what-"

Rikuo carefully grabbed his injured hand and examined it. Then, being satisfied that he wasn't in grave danger, dropped it and set him back on his feet. "You should wash that before you clean this up. Be more careful next time." His voice held little more concern that it usually did, which pissed Kazahaya off.

"Grrr- well if you'd have carried some of those boxes up earlier, I wouldn't have had to do it alone!"

"No one told you to take them all at once. And now look what you've done. One wrong move with all this broken glass would make for a fun trip to the hospital." It sounded almost like a threat, but then again Rikuo had just plucked him out from the middle of all the broken jars.

Kazahaya stopped his tirade and gritted out a bitter, "Yeah, thanks," before turning and storming away to the bathroom.

"Dammit!" He shouted, slamming the door behind him. "Why does that jerk always have to be there? Does he think I need watching over or something?" Kazahaya could think of more than a few times when Rikuo had really saved him, and he knew he should be more grateful, but it wasn't _his _fault that Rikuo was an oversized pervert who treated him like a child and grated on his last nerve...

He sighed, running his hand under warm water from the faucet, wincing as the liquid washed away the free flowing blood that had covered half of his arm. His mind was still seething on Rikuo. He didn't hate him- he actually kind of liked him. There was just something about him that got to Kazahaya.

Shutting of the water, he grabbed two paper towels from the dispenser. One he wrapped around his bleeding hand, the other he dampenedd to wipe blood off of various cuts on his bare arms. The he leaned in to examine his face.

But it wasn't the small nicks that he noticed in his reflection. It was the dying anger that glinted in his eyes. The way his hair feel gracefully across his cheek. How pointed and attractive his face was.

Without realizing it, he'd slowly moved very close to the mirror. When this breath began to fog the image of himself, he snapped out of his trance and hastily backed away from the sink. Casting his eyes around to be sure no one had witnessed him, he left the bathroom without glancing at the glass again.

Once he was back in the store, Kazahaya discovered that the broken jars had already been cleared. How long had he been gone? Rikuo wasn't hanging around, but Kakei had showed up and was making his way towards him.

"Don't worry. Rikuo has already cleaned everything up. How's your hand?"

Kazahaya mutely held out his hand, wrapped in the blood stained paper towel. Careful not to touch the red fluid, Kakei removed the make shift bandage and gazed at the still heavily bleeding wound.

"I think I can do something about that," he smiled.

"I-I'm fine, really-"

Kakei laughed. "Don't be silly. We wouldn't want it to get infected, would we? You might not be able to work for a while if that happened." Kazahaya's eyes were wide at the idea as he hurried to follow Kakei to the back of the store.

He was instructed to sit on the large couch and did so. The owner of Green Drugstore rummaged around in a desk until he'd pulled out a first aid kit. He set it down and lifted the top, displaying every kind of binding wrap, soothing ointment, and other assorted emergency medical gear you could need. A drugstore wasn't a bad place to be hurt in.

Kakei took out a small vial of liquid, as well as gauze and tape. "Now let me see your hand."

Kazahaya held it out and stayed quite while it was doctored. The liquid burned, but he barely noticed it. He was too busy starring at Kakei. In all honesty, he was very good looking, and there couldn't be more than ten years difference between their ages. So if he'd been so entranced by his own reflection, certainly he'd be attracted to Kakei, right?

But no matter how hard he looked, the lines of his boss's face were as they'd always been, his movements no more fascinating, his smile no more alluring.

Oh my god! Had he turned into a narcissist!

"He is pretty, isn't he?" Kazahaya jumped at the sudden comment directed towards him. "Well keep your eyes in their sockets, boy; he's taken." Saiga had come up, from where Kazahaya had no idea, and was now whispering in Kakei's ear as he wrapped his arms around him.

Kazahaya blushed furiously. "No-I-I mean-I wasn't-Kakei-"

Kakei laughed quietly and let go of his hand. Kazahaya hadn't even noticed that his hand was completely bandaged until then. He tentatively flexed it and felt no pain.

"Thank you," he murmured in embarrassment. He cast his eyes down as he stood, leaving Saiga and Kakei to their own business.

That had been close. There was definitely something wrong with him.

* * *

So what'd you think? Don't forget to drop me a review. It's pretty much the only way to get me to update. And I know you ALL want to know what's going to happen to Kaza-kun. 


	2. Unhelpful developements

And we all know I don't own these guys, as much as I'd love to...

* * *

With his injury, Kazahaya had been restricted to minimal lifting and running the cash register. Rikuo made a few snide comments about it throughout the day, of course not bothering to ask if he was okay. But he took care of everything Kazahaya couldn't do without complaint, for which he was grateful. He already felt bad enough about having dropped those boxes (though it would come out of his paycheck, Kakei later informed him).

"Well boys, it looks like you've both done a good job today. I think we're done here for the night." It was just starting to get dark when Kakei told them they were free to go. "Kazahaya, try to take it easy. I think your injury will heal fairly quick if you don't strain yourself. And Rikuo, would you come to my office for a moment? I have something I'd like to discuss with you."

The older boy shot Kazahaya a superior smirk as he turned to follow Kakei. They both knew it was a job, and now that he was hurt Kazahaya was worse than useless. And he really needed the money to pay for those jars.

Sulking like a child and berating himself for his stupidity, he made his way to his room alone. He didn't think to look into the mirror as he entered the bathroom and stripped off his work clothes. A hot shower might make him feel better.

When he was washed and a bit calmer, Kazahaya donned a pair or grey sweat pants he'd scrounged up from the joint closet he shared with Rikuo. Then he returned to the bathroom to discard his towel in the hamper, glancing at his reflection as he passed.

That was all it took. As he had earlier, Kazahaya became instantly entranced by the image of himself. Moving closer, he reached out his good hand to touch the reflection of his bare chest. His fingers left trails in the fog on the mirror.

But now his injured hand was trailing itself across his stomach, in slow sensual circles that sent waves of pleasure through his body.

With his eyes now locked on their mirror counterparts, he had to steady himself with one hand while he explored his torso with the other. His injury gave a dull throb as he began to move lower and apply more pressure. He was now very close to the sink, trapped by the mirror as he watched himself.

He had teased the waistband of his sweat pants and felt the irresistible urge to tear them off- a deep yearning for what was underneath. In one swift motion, Kazahaya yanked them downward and all of his pleasure evaporated into pain as his hand slammed into the edge of the sink.

He quickly came to his senses, he pulled up his pants and used his already wet towel to wipe away the sweat and moisture that had formed on his skin. The tears in his eyes told him that he'd probably opened the wound again.

Being careful not to move his hand, Kazahaya looked around as he entered his bedroom, making sure no one had walked in.

But to his horror, Rikuo was sprawled out across his bed, gazing at the ceiling. He had a brown paper bag next to his head.

He sat up as Kazahaya walked in. The younger boy blushed crimson, wondering if Rikuo had any idea what he'd been doing (or was about to do) in the bathroom. He also suddenly wished he was wearing more than a pair of sweat pants.

"Your hand feeling better, you baby?" He had that arrogant smirk on his face again. Kazahaya instantly forgot his embarrassment.

"You're always such a bastard! And I'm not a baby."

Rikuo didn't retort, but kept his smirk in place. Kazahaya clenched his fists and grabbed a shirt from the floor. He had to struggle to get it on one handed. But when he'd succeeded, he looked over and noticed that Rikuo was watching him.

"What?" He asked irritably.

"Nothing." The older boy went back to studying the tiles above him, giving no indication that he'd noticed anything odd. He casually nudged the bag beside him, drawing Kazahaya's attention to it once more. He glowered and looked away.

It only too a few moments of silence before he broke down and asked him. "So, did Kakei give you a job?"

"Yep." He didn't look up or offer any detail.

"Well? What is it? When do you leave?" He wondered if the bag or its contents had anything to do with it.

But Rikuo completely ignored him. With a frustrated sigh, he plopped down on his own bed and leaned back. They stayed like this, in perfect silence, for nearly an hour. Kazahaya was sure that Rikuo had fallen asleep and had taken to obsessing over his own strange behavior when there was a knock at the door.

Kazahaya barely had time to register it before Rikuo was there, speaking in hushed tones with whoever was on the other side. Then with a final smirk in Kazahaya's direction he was gone.

But he left the bag behind. Was he going on a job?

Kazahaya could hear whispers in the hall and then footsteps moving away. Checking the window a few minutes later, he saw Rikuo leaving with someone else, but it wasn't Saiga or Kakei. Now he was confused. And what was in that bag?

Sitting back on his own bed, his eyes found their way to where Rikuo had just been laying. Back to the bag. It nagged at him for some reason. Why would he have left it lying there? That wasn't like Rikuo.

He cautiously stood again, making sure there was no one outside the door before he locked it. Then he went to Rikuo's bed, being careful not to disturb the covers too much as he perched himself on the edge and grabbed the bag.

But something odd overcame him as he sat there. He looked down at the bag in his hands, but saw only the delicate fingers, the color of ivory and perfectly formed. He slowly drew one of those soft hands up to touch his lips and felt a shiver run through his body.

The bag fell to the floor but Kazahaya didn't notice it at all. He didn't notice the pain in his hand as he ran it down the side of his face, groaning softly. And then his shirt had come off again. He laid down perpendicular to where Rikuo had been and subconsciously noticed the warmth he'd left behind.

His eyes closed and he bit his lip as his hands roamed their way down his bare chest once more. The image of it all filled his mind in sharp detail, as if he weren't the one doing all these things. The places he touched, here hard, here feather light, it all felt so unbelievable.

He couldn't stop; couldn't stop touching, exploring. With a more audible moan, one of his hands reached the waistband of his sweatpants. He felt himself straining through the material, saw it played like a movie on his eyelids, and a smirk crossed his lips.

So caught up in the experience, he didn't hear the key in the door, or hear the startled gasp when it was opened. He was so immersed in his own pleasure, he never realized there was someone standing over him.

And just when his hands were so close, just as the smirk crossed his face again...

"What are you doing?" On the verge of removing his pants, Kazahaya had his hands rudely jerked away and came crashing back into his senses in extreme pain and alarm.

As he shouted, Rikuo dropped his hand and he cradled it to his chest, scrambling off the bed. The floor was covered in bandages and vials of clear liquid much like that Kakei had used on his hand earlier. At least his curiosity was satisfied now.

There they stood, Kazahaya breathing heavily from his activities and the pain after Rikuo grabbed him, his face a shade of red so deep it was previously unknown to man. Rikuo had an unreadable expression on his face as he stared at his roommate, who refused to make eye contact. Kakei had told him to expect something weird when he came back, but to find Kazahaya on his bed, doing...

"Well- well, I think I'm going to go out for a while." Kazahaya grew more uncomfortable as he stood there. He was afraid Rikuo would snap any minute. How would he react if he'd walked in on Rikuo doing that on _his_ bed? He grabbed a jacket with his good hand and made for the door as fast as he could.

"Kazahaya, wait-" There was a strain in his voice that the younger man had never heard. As much as he didn't want to, he turned to face him. The look in his eyes was what held him there. It was vaguely familiar, but completely foreign. And it was recent.

Desire.

* * *

oooohhhhhhhhh...Who expected Rikuo to return so soon? And was Kakei meddling? Naught boys, all of them, I swear... 


	3. Not looking up yet

Hey, guess what? These characters aren't mine...how sad...

* * *

Desire.

Kazahaya couldn't remember seeing that expression cross Rikuo's face before, and it was so shocking that when it disappeared a few seconds later, he couldn't be sure it had been there in the first place.

Rikuo was still staring at him after having just called his name, but he was no different than the Rikuo that had smirked at him before leaving...how long ago had that been?

How long had they been standing there? Was he just going to keep staring? Did he have something to say? Kazahaya didn't let himself imagine what he must be thinking about him right then, and dared not look him in the face or prompt him to reply.

And somehow the eternity they stood there erased all the tension. Rikuo bent to pick up the spilled contents of the bag as if he'd dropped it only seconds ago. As if he'd never left, never returned to find Kazahaya...

He couldn't even think the words. He hadn't masturbated since he was 15 in the bathroom, where he'd been caught for being too loud and beat for it. What in the world was going on with him?

"Kakei wanted me to give these to you...when I got back." His voice wasn't quite normal, but sounded as if he'd just choked on something. He tossed that bag onto Kazahaya's own bed rather than take the two steps forward and hand it to the silent teen.

Kazahaya turned and walked out the door. Rikuo made no move to stop him.

Outside, the cold air hit his damp hair and skin and caused goose bumps to erupt on every exposed surface. But that cold was quickly shoved aside as a hand shot out from the shadows of the alley. Sometimes Kazahaya hated being able to see into people just by touching them- sometimes he just didn't get paid enough to actually acknowledge that he had this so called 'gift.'

Though he jerked away compulsively, that instant of contact brought a wave of heat, of sickeningly impure lust that would have normally made Kazahaya wretch, notwithstanding the fact that he'd recently been overtaken by such desires himself, though not in quite the same way this man was experiencing it.

"Hey, buddy." A leech of a creature, with greasy hair and a greasier voice, stepped out of the darkness. "I'm looking for a friend of mine- tall, dark, ruggedly handsome. The polar opposite of you, in fact." He seemed to contemplate this for a moment and decide that it was safer to stick with his original story, though his lingering gaze did nothing to hide his interest in Kazahaya.

"I told him I'd meet up with him inside, but it seems I've...forgotten my key. Do you mind letting me in?"

Kazahaya moved on, hoping it'd be enough of a hint for the man to get lost. He was sure that Rikuo was who he was after, and frankly whether or not that had been the man Rikuo left with earlier was none of his business. This was definitely not an appropriate time for him to be prying into his roommate's private life.

But the greasy man was more than willing to do a little prying. He fell into step behind Kazahaya. "If you won't let me up to see my friend, maybe you'll be so kind as to keep me company. What's your name?"

It is widely known that the cold shoulder only works in certain circumstances, and when dealing with horny men, it's about as effective as a tank top in January. "Hey, kid, I'm talking to you-" He stuck out his hand again, but Kazahaya spun away, only getting grazed in passing. The flash of heat was lust intermixed with anger.

His first reaction was to get inside- he'd never been a big fan of confrontation. He ducked back through the door he'd just exited, slamming it on the greasy man, who decided against making a scene outside.

Leaning against the frame, it was several moments before he could stop shaking, his body trying to find equilibrium between two temperature extremes. But he had all the time in the world to loiter downstairs- he hadn't planned to return for hours, maybe not until he had to be at work in the morning. He didn't want to be alone with Rikuo long enough for...anything to come up.

"Back so soon?" Kazahaya thought he'd have a heart attack when he saw the dark haired figure out of the corner of his eye, but it was only Saiga.

"Y-yeah." He glanced nervously at the door behind him again, and at the stairs. Saiga gave his characteristically hearty laugh and drew Kazahaya away from the door, draping an arm over his shoulder and continuing to walk down the hall, towards the stairs.

"You'd better get some rest. Tomorrow's going to be a long day." He laughed again and gave Kazahaya a little shove up the steps. He had no choice but to continue up, though he gave a quick glance back to see that Saiga was watching to see that he made it up.

But he couldn't bring himself to open the door to his room. He could almost feel Rikuo inside. He stood there so long, imagining his roommate laying in the same place he'd laid earlier, where Kazahaya had been laying when he walked in...

The same heat he'd felt when greasy man touched him started to rise in his stomach- the same heat he'd felt when he looked in the mirror earlier.

"You can go inside, if you want." This time it wasn't Saiga talking to him. Rikuo closed the door with an audible click that pulled Kazahaya out of his thoughts. As he brushed by, a searing wave washed over him and subsided like tide going out when he disappeared down the hall.

Kazahaya went inside and tacked a sheet over the bathroom mirror (careful not to look in it) before burying himself in his bed. He dreaded waking up to a new day and what other horrors it might bring into his life.

* * *

So? How are we feeling about this? Good, I hope, or else bad in a good way. And I couldn't fit in that nice little KakeixSaiga scene in, so the NEXT chapter is opening with my fav non-main couple. Until then, thanks for reading! 


	4. WTF is going on?

Like I even have to say I don't own Leagal Drug or the characters...

* * *

"Welcome back."

"Did you miss me?" Kakei gestured invitingly to the space beside him on the couch.

When Saiga sat down, he used actions to show him just how much he'd been missed.

But ever the tease, Kakei stopped short of unbuttoning Saiga's pants. "So, how are our boys doing?"

"Not bad, I'd say. Kudo was just going back to their room. He looked a little flushed. Things must have heated up, and he had to step out for a breather." Kakei chuckled and Saiga growled deep in his throat as he was massaged through his black jeans. He pulled Kakei's hands away and slowly laid him back until he was looming over top of him.

He dominantly captured the smaller man's lips in a powerful kiss and was just about to raise things to the next level when they were abruptly interrupted by a knock at the door.

Saiga didn't move off of Kakei when the owner of the Green Drug Store turned his head and beckoned in their visitor.

Rikuo took in the two men on the couch and didn't bat an eye. It's true that he was very skilled at hiding his emotions, but his day had honestly been so weird that uncovering the barely concealed relationship between Kakei and Saiga was hardly earth shattering.

"Can we help you with something?" Kakei didn't give a second's thought as to what his employee would have normally thought to be walking in on them. Saiga watched Rikuo cooly watching them and slowly trailed his tongue along Kakei's neckline.

Rikuo averted his eyes.

"I need to talk." His voice was tighter than usual, and he didn't seem to be able to get rid of the annoyed tick or the urgent undertone, which for Rikuo, meant that something was seriously bothering him.

"What seems to be the problem?" Rikuo glanced at them again and said nothing. With a hearty sigh, Saiga retired to the opposite end of the couch and closed his eyes (not that they could tell).

"I- wanted to know why I'm doing this job. What's going to happen? What are you after?"

"Well, I have a question for you. Why the sudden interest? You've never asked questions before, Rikuo."

"Because-" He swore to himself that he wouldn't mention what had happened earlier- that it hadn't really happened at all. He wasn't comfortable acknowledging what he'd thought when he walked through that door. "This just seems more out of the ordinary that usual. Does Kazahaya know that he's involved?"

Kakei contemplated Rikuo for a moment. "Would it bother you if he didn't?"

"No," he answered reflexively. He'd become so set in his ways of putting Kazahaya down that it didn't sound false.

"Good. Because I haven't seen fit to let him know what I'm doing. But if it worries you, the things I'm asking you to do only have a minor effect on the larger picture. Ask him yourself if anything has happened to him as a result of what I've had you do. This job is strictly observational."

Rikuo nodded, no more at ease and a good deal more confused than before. He wasn't asking Kazahaya for an explanation, though, that much was for sure.

"Did he get the bag I sent up?"

"Yes." He knew Kazahaya had seen the bag of split bandages, and Rikuo had cleaned them up and placed the bag on his roommate's bed before leaving the room so there was no doubt that they were for his hand. Why Rikuo hadn't been allowed to just hand him the bag was a mystery.

"And are you going to continue with this job?"

"Yes."

"Then there's nothing to trouble yourself about. I've set you up a bed in the storage room for the night. I'll pay you for your services tomorrow night."

'What services?' he thought pointlessly. But none of this made any sense. He hadn't done anything but take some bandages upstairs and walk down the street to buy Saiga some cigarettes.

And that in and of itself was odd, because the older man didn't smoke. Saiga was acting odd. Kakei was acting odd. Kazahaya was acting REALLY odd.

Rikuo shook his head and left the two men to their own affairs as he went to the store room. He'd get to the bottom of all this in the morning, or else he wasn't sure he'd want to go back to his room tomorrow night.

When he'd gone, Saiga locked the door and recreated the scene that Rikuo had walked in on. But he had to ask first...

"Strictly observational, huh?"

"Almost," Kakei chuckled.

"So what's really going on with the two of them?"

"I'm not entirely sure yet."

"Then this elaborate scheme is..."

"To prove that it doesn't have to make sense to be right." Kakei gently kissed Saiga and the conversation died away as the two, for the moment, moved on to activities that didn't require words. Everything would become clear soon.

* * *

Yeah, don't you all hope it make more sense soon? Boy this was a quick chapter. No idea what happens next...(I have it written down somewhere, don't worry) Until then, later! 


	5. Preemptive Strike

It's been so long since I updated that I think you should go reread this fic! (not such a hard task, if you'll remember how short these chapters are) If not, then dive in and try to figure things out. I'm thoroughly confused, that's for sure. Happy reading.

* * *

Kazahaya snapped up in bed at the sound of Rikuo's alarm clock. It was a first for him. Usually the older teen had to wake him up after he'd gotten ready. He hadn't responded to the alarm on his own in so long that it took him a minute to find it and shut it off. 

He hit the silencer with his bandaged hand and all of his drowsiness disappeared. That set the tone for the rest of his morning. Whether it was dressing or going downstairs to the kitchen, his poor hand caught every corner, rail, and counter on the way.

Rikuo wasn't in the kitchen, either. Him missing a meal was even stranger than him not returning to the room last night. At least it would have been, if certain events the night before weren't taken into account. Kazahaya still didn't know what he'd do when he saw his roommate again.

But now all he wanted to do was fill his knotted stomach with plain bread and show up at work on time. He still had those stupid jars to pay for.

Kakei walked out of his office when Kazahaya came in.

"Good morning, Kudo, you're right on time."

Kazahaya sighed and returned the morning greeting.

"How's your hand?"

Kazahaya moved it and hid a wince. "Just fine."

"Good. I need you to go back and pull these products out of the storage room and stock them first thing." He handed Kazahaya a list, which he took with his good hand and scanned quickly, then turned to go fill.

"Oh, and Kudo?"

"Yes?"

"If you see Rikuo back there, tell him I said good morning as well." He smiled his smile and returned to his office, closing the door behind him.

Kazahaya thought that was a strange request from Kakei, but didn't say so. He'd follow orders, but if he could avoid Rikuo, he would, and Kakei could greet him himself. Why hadn't he just done it when Rikuo came in that morning?

Kazahaya cautiously opened the door to the storage room. No Rikuo in sight. He flicked on the light and let the door swing closed behind him with a soft _whoosh_. Looking over the list again, he saw that it was mostly vitamins.

Kazahaya trailed a hand across the row of shelves in front of him as he went down it, reading box names. He heard a groan from the next aisle and froze. He wasn't alone.

* * *

Rikuo woke up on the floor of the storage room when the lights flicked on. He was sore...everywhere. His neck, shoulders, back... Why the hell had he agreed to this stupid job? First he almost got jumped by some horny scumbag outside his door, then walking in on Kazahaya..., then on Kakei and Saiga, and now this? He'd much rather do some potentially dangerous job that involved strange powers and ended in him sleeping in his own bed. 

He didn't realize though, as he groaned and stretched a kink out of his neck, that this was about to turn into his most dangerous job ever.

"Kakei, is this the end of this wild job yet?" Kazahaya stepped cautiously around the shelf and looked at Rikuo, half covered in rumpled sheets and rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Kazahaya."

"Job? Part of your job was sleeping in the storage room? Why?" Kazahaya didn't understand it. Why would Kakei pay Rikuo to sleep in the storage room? Why would he send him with a bag of medical supplies that Rikuo didn't give him until after they'd been in the room for an hour? Why did he let Rikuo go on break just before he told Kazahaya to carry up those jars?

"Kazahaya, wait-" But the younger boy felt really hot. He wanted to leave Rikuo there sitting on the floor looking just as confused as he did.

Rikuo lunged and caught him before he could get to the door, though. He didn't think about it, he just didn't want another huge misunderstanding to crop up between them. Kazahaya jerked away forcefully, feeling and odd mixture of the fiery heat he'd been experiencing lately and a red flash of pain as he smashed into the shelf beside him. Hand first, of course.

A box of the vitamins he'd come in to get fell off the shelf just above his head and landed with a loud thump in between them. Kazahaya gasped painfully and clutched at his chest, pale and shaken.

Not knowing what to do, Rikuo looked at the younger teen, drew his eyes away, picked up the box and moved towards him and the shelf it belonged on.

"I-I need those," Kazahaya whispered.

"What?"

He feebly held out Kakei's crushed list. Rikuo took it, looked over it, and nodded. "I'll carry this one. Are...are you okay?"

"Fine." Kazahaya didn't mean to meet his eyes, he'd really been trying not to as he reached out and took the list back. But when he did, he grabbed Rikuo's hand instead and held it.

"Rikuo..." He felt recklessly calm. This was the most insane thing he'd ever done. But he wanted to know now, wanted it to finally be clear so he didn't have to keep losing control of himself the way he did. Rikuo had no idea how unnerving it was not to be able to control himself. Or so Kazahaya thought.

The older teen stiffened immediately at his touch. He didn't say anything. The box was suddenly very, very heavy.

Kazahaya stepped into him, going over the box that slid to the ground as he backed Rikuo against another shelf. Kazahaya felt the pit of his stomach burning.

"Kaza-" There was the faintest hint of a blush onhis cheeks. He turned his dark eyes away to hide what Kazahaya suspected he'd find. The root of all problems was desire.

Did Rikuo really desire...him?

* * *

I can't decide if I feel worse for Kazahaya or Rikuo...give me feedback in a review. Who is in a worse situation? And should this turn into one of those 'happy ending' fics where Kaza and Rikuo actually hook up (with a possible orgy that would involve Kakei and Saiga), or does Kaza even feel the same about Rikuo? (If you haven't got that the desire is all Rikuo's you're hopeless by now...) 


	6. Mixed Signals

So does Rikuo's desire turn into Kazahaya's desire? Read on...

I don't own any of these characters...

* * *

Rikuo pressed himself against the shelf behind him, trying to get away from the advancing Kazahaya. 

If Rikuo was the cause of all this, Kazahaya would be able to tell when he got close to him. And he got close- so close he could feel his body heat. But he was afraid to touch him. If he knew for sure, how would he feel? What would Rikuo do if he knew? Would he avoid him? Would things always be tense and weird?

Something kept him moving though, like he couldn't control his own body again. He let his hands trap Rikuo on either side against the shelf.

The older teen's eyes trailed over Kazahaya's bandaged hand. The gauze had started to come undone, and all the battering it had been through that morning had reopened his original wound so that a bright red flower of blood was spreading.

"Kazahaya, your hand-"

He didn't even hear him.

"Kaza, look." Rikuo carefully pull down Kazahaya's injured hand so he could see it clearly. He only touched the clean bandage, unsure if Kazahaya would be able to transfer emotions through the material.

It turned out he could, but what he felt when Rikuo touched him this time wasn't the older teen's lust or passion, it was comfort, concern even. He looked down at his own hand, which was obviously bleeding heavily under the bandage.

"I-I'll get Kakei to look at it," he murmured, pulling away slowly. Rikuo's emotions lingered with him still. Looking at his roommate, he could read some of what he'd felt on his face for a fleeting minute. Then there was nothing but the usual Rikuo, albeit he wasn't being a patronizing ass.

"Right. I'll, uh, clean up here and then bring some of this stuff up." He took the stock list from Kazahaya a last time and turned away, busying himself with folding blankets. It looked like he was going to be back in their room tonight.

* * *

"You really must be more careful with this hand, Kudo," Kakei chided him lightly as he taped the fresh gauze together. "There, you're finished." He patted his handiwork and then released Kazahaya. 

"Thank you, Kakei. I'll try to be more careful."

"I would hope so. Oh, and Kudo?" Kazahaya had his hand on the office door, but turned.

"Did you see Rikuo?"

Kazahaya blushed against his will, and nodded. It struck him that he hadn't passed along Kakei's greeting as he'd been asked to, but his boss made no inquiry after it, simply nodded and waved him on.

When he was gone, Saiga roused himself from his usual napping place on the couch and perched on the corner of Kakei's desk, letting his arms drape across the smaller man and pull him into a comfortable embrace.

"So?" Kakei nuzzled his neck into Saiga's shoulder

"So what?"

"So have you figured it out yet?" he purred, knowing Saiga'd been pondering the happenings between Rikuo and Kazahaya that Kakei had been gently setting into motion.

"What are you talking about?" Saiga asked flippantly. He hadn't figured it out exactly, but he knew Kakei would explain all the little details later if his master plan worked. At least he got the basics, and from those he knew he didn't want to be involved in case things went awry. Of course, with Kakei they seldom did.

"Don't trouble yourself with it. I feel very confident that we're moving into the last chapter. In fact, if we're lucky, things may be settled by tomorrow morning."**

* * *

**

- - - - --RANDOM DEVIATION FROM ORIGINAL STORY PLOT- - - - --  
**Alternate 'In the Storage Room'**

Rikuo pressed himself against the shelf behind him, backing away from Kazahaya. He didn't know if he'd be able to stop himself if he got any closer.

By now Kazahaya was close enough to feel his body heat. Something kept him moving, like he couldn't control his own body. He let his hands trap Rikuo on either side against the shelf.

The older teen's eyes trailed down Kazahaya's work apron. He remembered the time he had to basically grope him after Saiga dropped a Kit Kat down his shirt. He wasn't sure if the candy bar or his roommate reaching under his clothes had freaked him out more.

Then he noticed a bulge in the apron, a few inches below Kazahaya navel. He bit his lip, but couldn't tear his eyes away. His hand shot out without the go-ahead from his brain. The bulge definitely wasn't a candy bar.

Kazahaya tore his hand away and threw him to the ground, mounting him before he had a chance to get up.

"Kaza-" He was cut off by a forceful kiss. As much as he wanted to enjoy it, Rikuo was too confused by the younger teens behavior. He'd always thought of Kazahaya as the uke. He didn't know if he was horny enough to be on the bottom.

"Excuse me, Saiga, but what exactly are you doing?" From the next aisle, Saiga shushed Kakei and turned back to Kazahaya and Rikuo.

"Taking a leaf out of your book," he grinned.

"So you're forcing him-"

"Strongly influencing. If he didn't want it, he wouldn't listen to my little whispers in his ear." Saiga relished in a chance to use his little known powers of mental manipulation. "But look at him go! That a boy Kazahaya." The younger teen was now growling gutturally and tearing away Rikuo's clothing. Rikuo was still debating on whether or not he wanted Kazahaya that badly.

"But you're doing it all wrong. He'd supposed to be the uke!" Kakei whispered in annoyance. "And the first time's supposed to be in the bedroom with under the black lights I just put in, with glow-in-the-dark condoms and trance music playing!"

"Hm...well how about we left them continue things here, and we go up and use the black lights. I wouldn't want you to have wasted all your hard work." Saiga pulled Kakei into his lap and he squirmed reluctantly. A few well places nip along his neck changed his mind though, and they silently let themselves out and upstairs.

When Saiga had left the room, Kazahaya suddenly raised his head from Rikuo's stomach, where he'd been planting a trail of kissed down his from, and looked around. His eyes were slightly hazy.

"Rikuo, have you seen the stock list Kakei gave me? I swear I just had it..." He looked down at his hands, brought the bandaged one to his face. "Hey, what happened to my hand?"

"What?" Rikuo had just decided being on the bottom so bad when Kazahaya suddenly lost all interest. He wasn't giving up so easily, though. In one swift move, he rolled Kazahaya onto the floor. Now they were getting somewhere.

"Hey, get off of me!" He shouted, shoving until Rikuo was so baffled he backed away. "And put some clothes on, sheesh. What would Kakei and Saiga say if they saw you?" He climbed up, dusting his pants off. "Hey, where's my shirt? I swear I just had it..." He left the storage room muttering, but as it turned out, the door to his bedroom was locked, so poor Kazahaya had to work the rest of the day without a shirt.

But really, whose going to complain.

**- - - - - -END OF DEVIATION- - - - - -**

* * *

This chapter itself was so short I decided on the random deviation for fun. Hope it was enjoyable and didn't throw anyone off. As to the actual story, Kakei is right, we're about to move into the last chapter. I think maybe I've dragged this idea out a bit too long (or I just should have updated and finished a lot sooner). So see you nex time for the finale! ... definitions: uke is bottom and seme is top in yaoi 


	7. Events Decoded

So, as promised, this is the end! I still don't own any of these characters. Hope you've looked forward to this moment and enjoyed the journey with me. It's been a blast. Happy reading!

* * *

Kazahaya was impossibly tired when he returned to his room that evening. Nothing else of interest had happened during the day, but he'd been too busy restocking even item on every shelf to go looking for the unusual or extraordinary. He would swear sometimes that Kakei had an inner sadist.

So now all he wanted to do was lay down and pass out. He hoped his day would end as boring and uneventful as the last few hours had been.

Rikuo was already in the room when he got there, sprawled out on his own bed, looking as beat as Kazahaya must have. Kakei hadn't spared him today, either, and he'd been doubly burdened with everything heavy that Kazahaya couldn't lift because of his hand.

Looking at him, Kazahaya involuntarily remembered a time when their roles had been reversed- when it had been him on Rikuo's bed and Rikuo who'd walked in. He was quick to suppress the memory.

Now, either his roommate was trying to avoid a conversation (for which Kazahaya couldn't blame him) or he was truly asleep, because he didn't stir at all when the door was closed. Maybe he had the right idea. A little bit of alone time was probably best for now.

Kazahaya decided he wasn't so tired that he'd skip taking a shower, and that would give Rikuo time to sneak out if that was what he wanted. He grabbed a change of clothes and made sure he shut and locked the bathroom door behind him.

Checking the mirror was such a reflex action that he couldn't stop himself before it was too late. But nothing happened. Thoughts of his last time before the bathroom mirror were still livid, but now he saw nothing more than what he'd always seen until a few days ago. It was so usual that it unnerved him. Had things gone back to normal? Had he been _imagining_ all of it? Had he just been looking for someone to blame it on?

No, it wasn't worth thinking about. Or more accurately, it wasn't safe to think about.

He stripped and jumped into the cold shower, resolved firmly to go directly to sleep when he was finished.

Rikuo was still on his bed when Kazahaya walked out, toweling his hair. But now he was facing the bathroom door, looking drowsily up at him.

"Hey," he murmured. He must have really been asleep.

"Hey." He sat down and let the towel drop beside him on the floor.

"How's your hand?"

Kazahaya flexed it experimentally. It didn't even hurt anymore. "Fine." For the third time, Kazahaya couldn't stop his mind from flashing back, this time to that morning when Rikuo had grabbed his hand in concern. He might be an ass, but he could still be a good friend.

The thought left him feeling a little empty. It had been nice to realize that Rikuo was worried about him, but he'd also liked the scorching heat he'd felt when Rikuo brushed his arm, or when he'd laid in Rikuo's bed, or looked in their bathroom mirror...

"It _was_ you."

The blurted accusation raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Kazahaya couldn't say it. Earlier he'd been unsure, be now he had no doubt. All of this had started the day Kazahaya dropped all the jars, the day Rikuo had lifted him out of the broken glass after he'd hurt his hand. Why had it taken him so long to realize it? Was he really that stupid?

There was one thing he knew that Rikuo hadn't been responsible for. Earlier, when Kazahaya had found Rikuo in the storage room, he couldn't pretend that he'd been acting off someone else's emotions. It had all been pure desire, both to know what was going on with him and of another sort...and it had all been him own.

Rikuo rubbed his eyes and sat up straighter when Kazahaya stood up.

"What are you talking about?"

Kazahaya wasn't an aggressor by nature, but he was tired of feeling like he didn't have control, tired of being confused and frustrated. When he crawled into Rikuo's bed and drew him into a deep kiss, he did it to set the record straight- and because he really, really wanted to kiss him.

When he pulled away, it was Rikuo looking lost.

"What are you-"

Kazahaya didn't let him finish. He could feel it right now, leaning slightly over his roommate, their legs touching. He could feel their desire for the same thing.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" he breathed. Rikuo didn't draw back from Kazahaya's hands, but he could feel something inside him, holding back, pulling away.

This was the payment Kakei had promised would be better than money (which Rikuo had seen as he way of getting out of coughing up)? This was what he'd wanted? Kakei didn't understand. Neither did Kazahaya, who was looking at him as if everything should be okay because of that one kiss. It wasn't- it couldn't be.

"Kazahaya, stop it." He took his hand away. He wanted too much more from Kazahaya. If he was tempted any more, he didn't know that he'd be able to stop himself. It wasn't safe.

It would seem that he didn't realize that Kazahaya could feel all of this going on inside him. So he gently reminded him now that it was pointless to pretend.

Rikuo looked away. He didn't want Kazahaya to know what was in his head, in his heart. What if this was just his way of getting back for all the horrible things Rikuo had ever done to him?

Kazahaya laughed, like Rikuo had just spoken out loud. He might as well have. It wasn't like he could suddenly read Rikuo's mind, but was like the subtle pulse of his emotions had been translated into a language he could read.

He took his time laying back and stared at Rikuo standing at the foot of the bed. How long had be been waiting for Kazahaya to wisen up?

_Too long._

It wasn't strange at all to be able to feel what Rikuo was feeling. He realized how long it had been since he'd ever felt so close to anyone- not since his sister.

But this was different. Desire made it different.

"Rikuo."

He was holding on so tight. Kazahaya knew everything. He was laying there. He was waiting.

Rikuo closed his eyes. He couldn't make his feet move, so for now that was all he could do until he gained a little more control.

"Rikuo, don't you want me?" Was he wrong now? Were Rikuo's feeling not as strong as he'd thought?

No.

Rikuo met him halfway as he moved to sit up. When he kissed him, Kazahaya could feel that he'd dropped his restraints. He leaned back and Rikuo followed him.

It was too late to stop. Rikuo hoped this was what Kazahaya wanted, because all of his carefully built walls of self control had crumbled the moment he whispered his name.

Desire. It will do that to you.

* * *

Some may consider this a half-lie, but there are two more chapters after this, though this was THE END. Again, they are chapter deviations that have nothing to do with actual plot. You can stop here, read either of the next chapters (which I will post after some reviews are in) without confusion, or read them both. Obviously Rikuo and Kazahaya are about to have sex at the end of this chapter. That's what the first deviation chapter is- a more detailed accout of the night's events. If you don't like yaoi sex or lemons, skip it. Deviation chapter two is basically clean, it's a little drabble about the next morning in which Saiga and Kakei cameo. Did both just for fun, sorry that they had to be posted after this, seeing as this is THE END. Thanks to all of you who've read. My last request is that if you're one to leave reviews, please review this chapter separately from the deviations, and review on either of those, or both. Just for purposes of keeping track of feedback on the actual story. Thanks again! 


	8. End Deviation 1

Post-story: deviation chapter one

The First Time

* * *

Rikuo thought that he might burn up in the heat of his own lust. Kazahaya didn't fight him at all. He welcomed him, begged him. Every inch higher Rikuo hiked his shirt was a new world of wonder to explore with his eyes, his hands, and his mouth, and then return home to Kazahaya's lips. His kisses were like liquid fire. Rikuo gave in to the sweet suffocation.

He was kneeling over Kazahaya, with one of his jeaned knees keeping his legs spread. He suddenly broke their kiss and pulled him to his chest. His skin was so soft, he was so warm and real. But how could he be?

"Hey." Kazahaya nuzzled at him. "I'm right here." His legs wrapped around Rikuo's a light pressure that assured him of his presence.

He ran his hands up Kazahaya's back and felt a shudder as he latched on to his neck. Kazahaya let out a low moan.

Rikuo went wild. He pressed him back onto the bed and loosened the tie on his sweatpants. Another moan, louder this time, reached his ears when he pulled away the pants. Kazahaya wasn't wearing boxers. He certainly was there, though.

"Wow," he smirked, "your feet aren't nearly that big."

The brush of Rikuo's jeaned crotch against Kazahaya's growing erection caught any indignant protests in his throat.

"Kazahaya," he whispered, again nipping at his neck. He felt an immediate reaction. "Kaza, I want you."

"Then stop teasing." His breathing was erratic, a sign of his excitement. "Take me."

Rikuo would look back later and feel guilty. They were both virgins, but for Kazahaya's role, things maybe should have gone slower...

But all he felt was the most intense desire for the boy underneath him.

_Take me._

He went as slow as he could considering both their needs. Kazahaya squirming on his fingers almost ended the encounter. His gorgeous face screwed up in pleasurable pain was almost too much for Rikuo.

And then he found his prostate. Any trace of discomfort melted away into ecstasy that could only be conveyed with a breathless gasp. He'd never looked so beautiful.

"Ri-Rikuo..."

He tapped again, and the second time was the charm. Kazahaya came with a strangled scream, writhing in the sheets and using the momentum to impale himself on Rikuo's hand. That was too much. Rikuo came directly after him.

Both of them lay there panting, and Rikuo took his time drawing his hand out of Kazahaya. The younger teen whimpered, but seemed content to pull Rikuo up to cover him like a blanket. They kissed slowly.

"Hmm. I guess we didn't make it," Kazahaya murmured.

Rikuo brushed away the hair sticking to his Kazahaya's forehead. "Nah, I think we did."

Kazahaya laughed, knowing exactly what he meant. "We messed up your bed, I think."

He was right. The sheets were a tangled mass soaked with sweat and semen. Not that Rikuo was complaining.

"Come on." He scooped Kazahaya up into his arms, smiling as his arms wrapped around his neck. "Let's go mess up yours."

"I love the way you think." He felt rather than heard Rikuo's reply, and it made him think that he'd never done anything more right in his life.

_I love you._


	9. End Deviation 2

Post-story: deviation chapter two

The Next Morning

* * *

"Oh my, Kudo. Are you all right?"

Kazahaya plastered on a smile and stopped trying to stand on his tip-toes. Instead, he set down the box he was holding and leaned on the counter. Walking downstairs this morning had been hard enough. He wasn't sure his backside was going to make it through the day.

"I suppose it's not your hand?" Kazahaya looked down at his unbandaged hand (he didn't remember when it had come off, but it wasn't surprising). It was the hand he was leaning on. It had healed entirely.

"Morning." Saiga strolled out of Kakei's office and nodded at them both.

"Good morning. Kudo's hand is doing much better today."

"How interesting."

Kazahaya looked between the two of them, feeling like they were coconspirators in everything that had been going on lately. What if...

"So what, are you trying to say that the cut was just some physical manifestation of internal wounds, that went away once the problem was gone, or something crazy like that?" Kazahaya burst out.

The two adults exchanged looks and laughed.

"I have no idea what that was about, Kudo, but I can say that you were really cut, and that you have Saiga to thank for your speedy recovery. He's that one who made the ointment I tried on you yesterday morning. It's a healing accelerant of sorts."

Kazahaya looked at his hand again. It was amazing. The angry cut had vanished in a matter of hours. And Saiga had _made_ it? What didn't that guy do?

"Thanks" was all he could think to say.

"No problem, kid."

"You know Kudo, there's still some left if you have need of it, for...other injuries."

He flushed as both men chuckled.

"You can get Rikuo to help you, I dare say," Kakei offered lightly. Kazahaya blushed deeper, trying with all of his might to sink into the counter and disappear.

"Oh, so they finally did it! Congratulation, kid! How was the first time?"

"Ugh!" Kazahaya hobbled away as dignified as he could, and he could still hear then laughing all the way back at the storage room.

He heard the door close behind him when he went inside.

"So, how _was_ the first time?" Rikuo wrapped his arms around Kazahaya's waist.

"Not as good as the third," he laughed, leaning into a kiss.

"I'll challenge that later." Kazahaya bit his lip nervously. Not that it hadn't been worth it, but he was in serious pain.

Rikuo took his hand and pressed something into it- it was a bottle of the ointment Kakei used on him the day before.

"Don't worry, I've got it taken care of. I'll even help you put it on."

"Good, since this is your fault. But I still say you take bottom next time."

Rikuo pressed him back against the door and trailed a few kissed down his neck. "I don't think so."

Kazahaya didn't care. Right here, just as they were, was how he liked it anyway.


End file.
